Taniec z Ginny
by harryginnypotter11
Summary: Harry myślał że nie cierpi tańczyć. Ginny pomogła mu zmienić zdanie. Tłumaczenie opowiadania "Dancing with Ginny" autorstwa sbmcneil


_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „Dancing with Ginny" autorstwa sbmcneil.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „Dancing with Ginny" by sbmcneil.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po pięknie udekorowanej sali balowej. Zawsze uwielbiał Hogwart w czasie świąt bożego narodzenia, jednak nigdy nie był on tak piękny. Srebrne, lodowe ściany błyszczące w świetle świec oraz sznury bluszczu i jemioły przeplatane kolorowymi światełkami nadały Wielkiej Sali istnie świąteczny wygląd.

Na scenie grały Fatalne Jędze i większość jego przyjaciół tańczyło w rytm muzyki. Harry musiał przyznać, nieźle się bawili. Obejrzał się na swojego najlepszego kumpla Rona. Niefortunnie dla Harrego, Ron wciąż narzekał na Viktora Kruma. Frazy w stylu "cholerny dyniogłowy" i "czemu ona tego nie widzi" krążyły wokół stołu.

Parvati i Padma, partnerki jego i Rona na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, dawno się ewakuowały, więc byli jedynymi osobami przy dużym stole. Większość stołów świeciła pustkami, ich okupanci na parkiecie lub w ogrodzie.

- Ron!

Ron obrócił się i spojrzał ze złością na Harrego, wyrwany z rozmyślań. - Czego?

- Chcę się trochę rozejrzeć, - wytłumaczył Harry.

Ron odchrząknął i wrócił do piorunowania wzrokiem Hermiony i Viktora tańczących w grupie uczni z Durmstrangu.

Kręcąc głową na swojego kumpla, Harry ruszył dookoła parkietu.

- Harry! - Ginny Weasley, zarumieniona i roześmiana, wyskoczyła z tłumu tańczących ludzi. - Chcesz z nami potańczyć?

Harry wiodąc wzrokiem za jej palcem, zobaczył Nevilla, Seamusa i Lavender tańczących dookoła. - Nie wiem, Ginny. Nie jestem najlepszym tancerzem.

- Więc? My tylko skaczemy do muzyki, nie sądzę że można to nazwać tańcem. - Zachichotała Ginny, unikając zderzenia ze swoim bratem Georgem, pląsającym się dziko po parkiecie.

Śmiejąc się, Harry pozwolił by Ginny zaciągnęła go w stronę grupy Gryfonów. Ginny zaczęła tańczyć z gracją do muzyki, a Harry rozglądał się dookoła niezręcznie. Neville poruszał się w kółko w miejscu, podczas gdy Lavender i Seamus tańczyli razem.

Widząc, że nie tańczy, Ginny złapała go za ręce i poprowadziła w rytm muzyki. Po kilku minutach, powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Tak trzymaj Harry. Opanowałeś to.

- Lubisz Fatalne Jędze? - Neville zapytał podskakując do muzyki.

- Z tego co grali dzisiaj, tak. - Harry odparł nieśmiało. - Nigdy wcześniej o nich nie słyszałem.

- Naprawdę? - Zapytała Ginny ze zdumieniem. - Jakiej muzyki słuchasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami wpadając na Nevilla. Odzyskał równowagę i wytłumaczył, - Moja rodzina zabroniła mi posiadania radia więc słucham to co oni. Część z tego co słucha mój kuzyn jest okropne. Moja ciocia słucha muzyki z lat 70-tych i 80-tych, a wujek muzyki klasycznej. Muzykę czarodziei słyszę tylko w Norze.

Ginny odpowiedziała, przerażona, - Musimy to naprawić. Fatalne Jędze są moją ulubioną grupą.

Przetańczyli w piątkę kilka kawałków. Fred i George dołączyli na jeden numer wraz z partnerkami, Angeliną i Katie. Dean ze swoją partnerką tańczyli obok Lavender i Seamusa, pozostawiając Harrego z Ginny i Nevillem. Harry świetnie się bawił. Pomachał do Hermiony, która była zszokowana widząc go na parkiecie. Bawił się tak dobrze, że zapomniał nawet o Cho.

Zaczęła się powolna piosenka i Harry zatrzymał się. - Ten kawałek sobie odpuszczę.

- Nie, - powiedział Neville. - Tańczyłem od początku balu. Zatańcz z Ginny, ja usiądę.

Harry zerknął nieśmiało w stronę Ginny. - Cz-czy zatańczysz ze mną?

Kiwając głową, Ginny wyciągnęła ręce. Trzymając ją sztywno w pasie, Harry zaczął powoli kołysać się do muzyki.

Wraz ze zmianą muzyki, zrobiło się trochę luźniej na parkiecie. Spojrzał na Ginny z uśmiechem, - Jesteś naprawdę dobrą tancerką.

Zarumieniła się. - Dzięki. Bill nauczył mnie kiedy byłam mała. Słuchaliśmy razem muzyki i tańczyliśmy. Nie widziałeś tego, ale latem mieliśmy improwizowany taniec kilka dni przed twoim przybyciem. Bill i Charlie zaprosili paru kolegów, przyszli też Lee Jordan i Angelina. Bawiliśmy się znakomicie.

Harry słuchał jej opowiadania z uśmiechem. Ron wspominał o tym, że Ginny nigdy się nie zamyka, nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć ją z tej strony, jednak podobał mu się ten aspekt jej osobowości.

- Brzmi świetnie, - westchnął Harry. - Moja rodzina nie potrafi się tak bawić.

- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytała z zaciekawieniem Ginny, spoglądając na niego.

- Harry wzruszył ramionami, odrobinę zażenowany. - Mój kuzyn Dudley, zaprasza czasem znajomych, ale grają tylko na komputerze lub oglądają telewizję. Nie spędzają czasu z moją ciocią i wujkiem.

Ginny na samą myśl, zmarszczyła nos. Nie była pewna co to komputer i telewizja, jednak nie brzmiały one zbyt zabawnie. - Twoja rodzina nie brzmi zbyt zabawnie.

Zarumieniona, sapnęła. - Przepraszam Harry. To nie było zbyt miłe z mojej strony.

Harry roześmiał się, - W porządku Ginny. Masz rację. Nie są zbyt zabawni.

Muzyka powoli przycichła i zespół ogłosił przerwę. Harry odsunął się niezręcznie od Ginny. Zerknął w stronę stołu, Ron i Hermiona się kłócili. Wzdychając, spojrzał na Ginny. Z zasoczeniem stwierdził, że woli zostać z nią na parkiecie. Niestety, wiedział że to nie byłoby w porządku względem Nevilla.

Wskazał w stronę kłócących się przyjaciół, - Lepiej się upewnię, że się nie pozabijają.

Ginny powiodła wzrokiem za jego gestem i pokiwała ze zrozumieniem. Przed zejściem z parkietu, Harry złapał dłoń Ginny. - Dzięki za taniec. Bawiłem się świetnie.

- Ja też, - Ginny odpowiedziała ściskając jego dłoń.

Harry wrócił do Rona, w momencie gdy Hermiona wypadła jak burza w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Gdzie byłeś? - Ron warknął.

Harry wskazał parkiet, - Właśnie... - przerwał zdając sobie sprawę, że Ron go nie słucha.

- Chodź. - powiedział Harry. - Przejdźmy się na zewnątrz.

Podążając za burczącym Ronem na zewnątrz. Harry spojrzał w stronę parkietu. Ginny wciąż tańczyła z Nevillem i przyjaciółmi. Wzruszając ramionami, Harry wyszedł za kumplem na zewnątrz, próbując go pocieszyć.

* * *

Ginny rozejrzała się po ponurym salonie Grimmauld Place. Było ciche popołudnie, tego wieczoru Zakon Feniksa się nie spotykał więc nie było zbyt dużego ruchu. Syriusz, Remus, Bill i Tonks siedzieli w kącie rozmawiając. Jej mama poszła spać wcześniej, twierdząc że jest zmęczona całym dniem spędzonym w szpitalu z jej ojcem. Hermiona udała się do pokoju odrabiać lekcje, zostawiając Rona i Harrego przy grze Eksplodującego Durnia. Ginny nie była całkowicie pewna, gdzie podziali się bliźniacy, nie widziała ich już chwilę.

Dźwięk eksplodujących kart Rona przykuł uwagę Ginny z powrotem do gry. Rzuciła karty na stół i spojrzała na swoich kompanów gry. Ron roześmiał się, ledwo unikając wybuchu. Harry, z drugiej strony, rzucił swoje karty i zaczął pocierać czoło. Zauważyła że miał to w zwyczaju, gdy bolała go blizna.

Podejmując decyzję, wstała i podeszła do grupy siędzącej w ącie. - Syriuszu, masz może radio?

- Radio? - Syriusz rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby oczekując że jedno nagle na niego wyskoczy. - Miałem jedno, kiedy byłem młodszy.

Wstał z krzesła, - Niech sprawdzę, zaraz wracam.

W ciągu kilku minut był z powrotem, niosąc ze sobą stare radio. Ginny postawiła je na półce i włączyła CRR. Uśmiechnęła się słysząc ostatni hit Hobgoblinów.

- Bill, możesz przesunąć meble? - Ginny zapytała najstarszego brata z uśmiechem.

Machnięciem różdżki, Bill przesunął meble pod ścianę i zwinął dywan. Uśmiechając się do swojej siostry, wyczarował małą kulę dyskotekową i zawiesił ją u sufitu.

Ginny podkręciła muzykę i wyciągnęła swojego brata na prowizoryczny parkiet. Muzyka zadziałała niczym katalizator, wkrótce dołączyli do nich Hermiona i bliźniacy, a także Hestia Jones, która przybyła właśnie do siedziby zakonu.

Tym razem, Harry nie wahał się. Dołączył do grupy na parkiecie. Był zachwycony widząc wielki uśmiech na twarzy Syriusza. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Tonks potrafiła tańczyć. Nie potknęła się ani razu, zabawa była przednia.

Gdy Harry znalazł się u boku Ginny, pochylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha, - Dzięki Gin. Chyba nie widziałem jeszcze Syriusza w tak dobrym humorze.

Obejrzeli się na Syriusza i Remusa demonstrujących Billowi i Tonks jakiś rodzaj tańca. Fred i George śmiali się histerycznie z ich wysiłku.

Remus poddał się ze śmiechem, - James był zawsze najlepszym tancerzem w naszej grupie.

- Taa, próbował nas nauczyć, z różnym skutkiem, - wspominał Syriusz. - Pewnego lata, wymknęliśmy się do mugolskiego klubu w Londynie. Był jednym z najlepszych tancerzy, wszystkie dziewczyny chciały z nim tańczyć.

- Lily nie była pod wrażeniem dziewcząt, ale kochała tańczyć z Jamesem. - Remus powiedział z uśmiechem do Harrego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i dosłownie spijał historie o swoich rodzicach. Nastąpiła zmiana muzyki i zaczął grać powolny kawałek. Nawet o ym nie myśląc, Harry zwrócił się do Ginny i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Dołączyła do niego na parkiecie, Syriusz tańczył z Hestią, Remus z Tonks i Bill z Hermioną.

- Dzięki Ginny. - Powiedział cicho Harry. - To był świetny pomysł.

Uśmiechnęła się, - Proszę. Wszyscy wydawali się tacy przygnębieni, chciałam ich trochę rozruszać.

Obrócił Ginny i roześmiała się. - Ćwiczyłeś.

Zarumienił się, - To radio, które mi sprezentowałaś pod koniec semestru uratowało mi życie. Słuchałem muzyki i próbowałem trochę tańca. Hedwiga patrzyła na mnie jak na idiotę, ale świetnie się bawiłem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, - Dobrze. Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc.

Patrząc dookoła pokoju, Harry zachichotał. - Nie sądzę by Ron się dobrze bawił.

Ginny rozejrzała się i zobaczyła wyraz twarzy swojego brata. - Nigdy się nie uczy, co nie? Jeśli chce zatańczyć z Hermioną, to musi ją zapytać.

* * *

Harry powoli zakradł się do swojego celu. Niebo było błękitne, z zaledwie kilkoma chmurkami, zaś powietrze rześkie i zimne, zachowywało cienką warstwę lodu na dużo grubszej warstwie śniegu. Nie spuszczając wzroku z celu, klęknął i zebrał odrobinę śniegu, tłocząc go mocno w dłoniach.

Czekając na właściwy moment, Harry wstał i zaczął rzucać śnieżkami. Ku jego zadowoleniu, większość trafiła jego pierwotny cel, Billa, a reszta trafiła Remusa. Wraz z rozpoczęciem bitwy, poranna cisza wypełniła się śmiechem i drwinami wymienianymi pomiędzy opozycyjnymi siłami. Ku zdumieniu Harrego, to Bill zaproponował bitwę na śnieżki. Drużyny powstały bardzo szybo - Bill, Fleur i Remus przeciwko Harremu, Ronowi i Ginny.

Wkrótce w powietrzu latał śnieg i śmiech. Drużyny rozpadły się gdy Ron zaczął okładać swoją siostrę śnieżkami. Na krótko zjednoczył się z Billem by dopaść Ginny.

Zawsze dżentelmen, Harry przyszedł na ratunek Ginny, podczas gdy Fleur wraz z Remusem obrzucali śniegiem wszystkich dookoła. W końcu nie udało się wyłonić zwycięzcy, gdyż wszyscy byli mokrzy i pokryci śniegiem.

Fleur pochyliła się i wyszeptała Billowi do ucha. Uśmiechnął się do niej i zwrócił do pozostałych. - Fleur i ja idziemy do środka się ogrzać.

Harry zauważył lekko skwaszoną minę Ginny, zanim pokiwała, - Okej Bill. Zostanę jeszcze na dworze.

Remus również przeprosił, zostawiając trójkę młodzieży samemu. Harry obrócił się i musiał ukryć uśmiech widząc puste spojrzenie Rona w kierunku oddalających się Billa i Fleur. Spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę, uderzyło go jej piękno. Wyklinał siebie po raz kolejny, że nie zauważył tego co miał pod nosem dopóki nie było za późno. Jak mógł nie zauważyć jaka jest niesamowita, zabawna i piękna?

Sam poczuł się odrobinę oszołomiony, gdy zwróciła swój uśmiech w jego stronę, - Chcesz zbudować bałwana?

Czerwieniąc się i mając nadzieję, że pomyśli iż to przez zimno, odpowiedział, - Pewnie, brzmi jak zabawa.

Śmiali się i rozmawiali, tworząc ostatecznie całą rodzinę bałwanów.

- Wyglądają naprawdę dobrze, - skomentował Bill wychodząc z domu. Ginny rozpromieniła się na jego pochwałę.

- Dzięki, Bill. - Powiedziała gdy podszedł i zarzucił rękę n jej ramiona. Pocałował czubek jej głowy. Spojrzał na rodzinę bałwanów, którą stworzyli i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Harry obserwował skonsternowany dopóki Ginny nie roześmiała się mówiąc, - Tata bałwan potrzebuje czarny kapelusz z cylindrem.

Posłusznie, Bill wyczarował najpierw kapelusz z cylindrem, a następnie wprowadził pozostałe modyfikacje zalecone przez Ginny, włączając duży purpurowy kapelusz dla mamy bałwan i szaliki dla całej rodziny. Pokolorował nawet śnieg na różne kolory, tworząc ubrania i włosy.

- Wyglądają dobrze co nie?

Harry obrócił się do swojego kumpla, -Tak. Bawiłem się świetnie.

- Chcesz pojeździć na łyżwach na stawie? - Zapytał Ron.

- Pojeździć na łyżwach?

- Taa, Bill wzmocni dla nas lód. - wytłumaczył.

Przez głowę Harrego przebłysnęły wspomnienia upadków i popychania na lód przez swojego kuzyna i jego gang. Nim zdążył zaprotestować, Ginny podbiegła w podskokach, - Idziemy na łyżwy?

Zarażony jej podekscytowaniem i z myślą, że zgodzi się na wszystko co utrzymywało ten uśmiech na jej twarzy, odpowiedział, - Pewnie, brzmi świetnie.

Fleur, Remus i ku zdumieniu Harrego, pani Weasley dołączyli do ich grupy przy stawie. Zaczęło się ściemniać, tak jak mówił Ron, Bill wzmocnił lód, podczas gdy Remus wyczarował kolorowe światełka.

Pani Weasley wzniosła małe zadaszenie kompletne z ogniskiem i stołem z ławkami. Ron wygrzebał z szopy swojego ojca łyżwy. Każdy wybrał parę, tóra mu odpowiadała, a Bill dopasował ich rozmiar tak by pasowały.

Harry wszedł ostrożnie na lód i był mile zaskoczony, że pamięta więcej niż przypuszczał. Pani Weasley obserwowała jak pozostali ścigali się dookoła lodowiska. Ron ze swoimi długimi nogami był wstanie wszystkich przegonić, jednak Harry był zadowolony ze swojej jazdy.

Po zapadnięciu zmierzchu, pani Weasley, która wróciła do domu by ugotować obiad, wróciła na zewnątrz z radiem i włączyła CRR. Bliźniacy i pan Weasley dołączyli do grupy przy stawie po powrocie z pracy.

Harry przejechał na łyżwach na brzeg stawu i udał się pod zadaszenie, gdzie pani Weasley rozstawiła kubki z gorącą czekoladą i ciepłym przyprawianym soiem dyniowym.

- Dobrze się bawisz, kochanie? - zapytała pani Weasley rzucając na nim zaklęcie rozgrzewające, jak o robiła z każdym kto wkroczył pod zadaszenie.

- Świetnie, - odpowiedział szczerze Harry, popijając gorącą czekoladę. - To był naprawdę świetny dzień.

Gdy obserwował rodzeństwo Weasleyów jeżdżące dookoła stawu, spłynęło na niego wspaniałe uczucie błogości. Chciałby by Hermiona była z nimi, jednak wiedział że to niemożliwe biorąc pod uwagę napięcie pomiędzy nią i Ronem.

Uśmiechnął się do Remusa gdy ten podszedł. - Świetnie jeździsz na łyżwach.

- Dziękuję, - uśmiechnął się Remus. - Jeździłem wraz z mamą na łyżwach po stawie obok naszego domu, bardzo podobnym do tego. Jednak od ostatniego razu minęły lata.

- Nigdy nie bawiłem się tak dobrze na łyżwach, - przyznał Harry. - Mój kuzyn nigdy nie pozwolił mi na to gdy byliśmy dziećmi.

Twarz Remusa zachmurzyła się na wzmiankę o nieszczęśliwym dzieciństwie Harrego, jednak szybko zmienili temat rozmowy.

- Harry!

Obrócił się widząc Ginny jeżdżącą na skraju lodowiska. Zaprosiła go gestem, - Chodź na lód.

Harry dołączył do Ginny na lodzie, obiecując Remusowi że porozmawiają później. Zbliżając się do środa stawu, usłyszał swoją ulubioną piosenkę Fatalnych Jędz.

Nawet o tym nie myśląc, Harry sięgnął po Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się do niego układając się w jego ramionach. Potknął się jednak udało mu się zapobiec upadkowi, - To nie tak łatwe jak taniec.

Ginny roześmiała sie, - Nie, ale to wciąż świetna zabawa.

Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie bliżej, Bill i Fleur oraz pan i pani Weasley dołączyli do nich na lodzie. Nawet myśl o tym, że ma chłopaka, nie potrafiła przyćmić radości Harrego.

* * *

Harry pociągnął za swoje zbyt ciasne szaty balowe, było mu niewygodnie i trochę ciężko w stworzonym po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego ciele. Nie podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja. Byłoby wspaniale uczestniczyć w ślubie w swoim własnym ciele i jako partner Ginny.

Zmarszczył brwi widząc jak jeden z krewnych Fleur prowadzi Ginny na parkiet. Wyglądała tak pięknie, naprawdę nie mógł winić gościa za to, że wyglądał na tak otumanionego gdy na nią patrzył.

Widok Rona tańczącego z Hermioną spowodował u niego przypływ gniewu. To nie fair. Wiedział, że to nie z winy Rona, ale obietnica którą mu złożył, że zostawi Ginny w spokoju czyniła go nieszczęśliwym. Naprawdę chciał z nią tańczyć i być jedyną osobą która sprawiała jej śmiech.

Z determinacją, odwrócił się plecami do parkietu i spojrzał na gości siedzących przy stołach. Zauważył siedzącego samotnie starszego człowieka z rzadkimi białymi włosami, który wyglądał znajomo. Elphias Doge, to on. Harry wyruszył w stronę stołu przy którym siedział starszy człowiek.

* * *

- Ron! - Harry zawołał niecierpliwie. - Jesteś już gotowy?

- Jeszcze minutę, uspokój się, - zawołał. Wyszedł z pokoju by nzastać swojego kumpla krążącego po salonie ich wspólnego mieszkania.

- Wreszcie!

- Nie martw się, - przekomarzał się. - Ginny przecież nie wyjdzie bez ciebie.

Nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią, Harry pospieszył w stronę kominka i udał siecią Fiuu do Nory. Oboje zastali pana i panią Weasley czekających w kuchni, ubranych w najlepsze szaty balowe. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, Ginny nie była jeszcze gotowa.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się kiedy chłopcy powitali ją całusami w policzek. - Czyż nie wyglądacie dobrze. Dziewczęta powinny być gotowe lada moment.

- Widzisz Harry. Mówiłem że wciąż mamy czas, - Ron powiedział łapiąc garść ciastek z kredensu.

- Zestresowany, Harry kochanie? - Pani Weasley zapytała uprzejmie obserwując wiercącego się młodego człowieka.

Harry spojrzał na nią wyrwany z zamyślenia, - Trochę. Wolałbym by tak nie cudowali. Po co nam ceremonia i medale? Zrobiłem tylko to co było trzeba, nie zasługuję na medal.

Ron wywrócił oczami, słyszał to samo odkąd ogłoszono Bal Zycięstwa trzy miesiące temu. Harry z początku próbował odmówić Orderu Merlina, jednak Kingsley go w końcu przekonał.

Choć Harry jako jedyny otrzymał Order Merlina pierwszej klasy, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny, Luna, pani Weasley i profesor McGonagall, zostali również uhonorowani Orderami Merlina. Za namową Harrego, Ordery Merlina, trzeciej klasy, zostały przyznane pośmiertnie wszystkim bohaterom Bitwy o Hogwart. Kingsley nominował do nagrody nawet Cedrika i Syriusza. Zaplanowano na następny tydzień oddzielną ceremonię upamiętniającą wszystie ofiary wojny.

- Wiesz że się z tego nie wykręcisz, - roześmiał sie Ron. - Kingsley zgodził się opóźnić bal do świąt Bożego Narodzenia by Ginny mogła uczestniczyć, czego chcesz więcej?

Harry zaczerwienił się, wiedział że mogło być dużo gorzej. Komitet organizacyjny Balu Zwycięstwa początkowo zaplanował imprezę na październik, jednak Harry zaprotestował gdyż Ginny nie mogłaby w nim uczestniczyć.

Hałas rozproszył go z rozmyślań. Złapał oddech widząc Ginny schodzącą po schodach jego kierunku. Nie myśląc nawet o tym co robi, Harry powoli wyruszył w jej stronę. Wyglądała pięknie w olśniewającej zielonej sukni. Składała się ona z dopasowanego stanu i opadała z gracją wokół jej bioder do samej podłogi.

- Wyglądasz pięknie, - wyszeptał Harry całując ją delikatnie.

- Dziękuję kochanie, - odpowiedziała Ginny, całując go czule.

Rozluźniając się po raz pierwszy tego dnia, Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Hermiona zeszła na dół zaraz po Ginny i stała obok Rona.

- Wyglądasz ładnie, Hermiono. - Harry powiedział całując ją w policzek.

- Dzięki, Harry. - odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. Udało się jej opanować swoje włosy zaczesując je do góry i miała na sobie opływającą ciemnoniebieską suknię. - Idziemy po moich rodziców i spotkamy się na balu.

Zbyt szybo jak na gust Harrego dotarli na Bal Zwycięstwa. Wchodząc do sali z Ginny na ramieniu spowodował ogromne zamieszanie wśród fotografów czekających na zewnątrz. Mrugając odrobinę od fleszy aparatów, uśmiechnął się do Ginny.

- Cieszę się że tutaj jesteś, - wyszeptał. Nie myśląc, pochylił się i pocałował ją wzbudzając burzę fleszy aparatów.

W jakiś sposób, z pomocą Ginny przetrwał długą ceremonię i przemówienia, włączając krótkie przemówienie które pomogły mu napisać Ginny i Hermiona. Ku jego uldze nadszedł wreszcie czas otwarcia balu.

W przeciwieństwie do Balu Bożonarodzeniowego kilka lat wcześniej, Harry otworzył Bal Zwycięstwa ze szczęściem i dumą. Prowadząc miłość swojego życia na parkiet, Harry odzwierciedlał ze szczęściem to e Ginny wyciągnęła go na parkiet tych parę lat temu.


End file.
